


Remind Me to Tell You to Never Be a Healer

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brotherly Love, Brothers bickering, Gen, Magic Mishaps, Minor Injuries, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Techno and Tubbo are mentioned only, They are all Adopted by Phil, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Wilbur hurts himself trying to help Tommy with something. Tommy feeling guilty, tries to heal Wilbur's injury. It doesn't go as planned, to say the least.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Remind Me to Tell You to Never Be a Healer

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Series. All Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of Those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"Wilbur," Tommy started as he followed Wilbur around the castle. "C'mon man, help me out here!" 

"Tommy, for the last time. I am not going to fly to the roof of the castle to look for the Quaffle that you somehow managed to get up there," Wilbur said.

"But Wilbur," Tommy whined. "I'd get it myself if I could, but a professor confiscated my broom!"

"Ask Techno then," Wilbur stopped to look at the younger.

"About that," Tommy let out a nervous chuckle, bringing his right hand up to his nape. "When I say my broom, I meant mine _and_ Techno's broom."

"You got Techno's broom confiscated?" Wilbur asked, half-shouting, making Tommy cover the brunet's mouth.

"Yeah, announce it to the whole castle, dickhead," Tommy said. 

Wilbur pushed Tommy's arm down, removing his hand from his mouth. "How did you even get it in the first place? Doesn't he keep that in his dorm?"

"Tubbo."

"Of fucking course," Wilbur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, it's not like you're gonna leave me alone—"

"I'm not."

"—let me grab my broom."

Tommy stood outside the wall that his the Slytherin common room when two seventh year Slytherins approached him. _Not these arseholes again._

"What're you doing around these areas Thomas?" One asked.

"Waiting for Wilbur," Tommy said with a smug look. The two flinched at the name before glaring at him and moving along. _Damn, whatever Wil and Techno did really worked._ Tommy smirked as he watched the two leave him alone.

The wall opened and Wilbur appeared holding his broom, "Let's go you gremlin," he said.

"I am not a gremlin," Tommy said as he began leading the older to the Astronomy Tower.

"Oh, sorry, gremlin _child_ ," Wilbur said.

"Stop it," Tommy said, pronouncing the words longer. 

"You managed to lose it on top of the tallest tower in the castle?" Wilbur asked. "What the hell Tommy."

"'ey, it's not my fault I got carried away during practice," Tommy defended.

"It is!" Wilbur said. "This is why you're banned from borrowing the Quidditch Set."

"That's where you come in," Tommy smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes, abuse my prefect status by tricking the professors into thinking that I'm the one using the set," Wilbur said. "It's up there?" He asked. "How is it up there? The roof's a fuckin' slope."

"Yeah, I may or may not have used a levitation spell on it," Tommy grabbed his nape again, avoiding eye contact with Wilbur.

Wilbur said nothing, just threw a hand up as a sign of 'I'm done'. He grabbed the handle of the broom and flew out of the tower, feeling quite nervous as he rose. He was never the best flyer in the family. He's fallen off his broom multiple times, he doesn't know if it's because he's a horrible flyer or it's his broom that's the problem. Probably the broom. It's a stubborn little shit. Tommy tried using it once and he barely touched it when it practically threw itself across the field.

Wilbur reached the top and found the Quaffle floating on the very top. He grabbed it and tucked it under his arm before he descended. "I got it," Wilbur said. _Huh, that went well._

And then the universe said 'Fuck you.'

Wilbur let out a small yelp when his broom jerked forward, making him crash on the floor of the Astronomy Tower. "Wil, what the hell!" Tommy rushed over to his brother's side, crouching down. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Wilbur groaned as he sat up straight, his left hand supporting his right arm. "That hurt so, so much."

"Did you break it?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Ah, shit," Tommy said as he nibbled on his lip. "Sorry 'bout that. Maybe I should have gone and get it myself."

Wilbur let out a chuckle, "Don't be stupid, you and I both know that if you manage to get on my broom, it would have thrown you down to the ground." Tommy stayed silent as he stared at Wilbur's injured arm. 

Wilbur sighed, "It's fine Tommy," he tried reassuring the boy. "Nothing a little magic can't fix."

Tommy perked up at Wilbur's words. "Hold on, I think I know a spell that can fix that." He said as he pulled his wand from his robe pocket.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, "You do?" He smirked. "Tommy's been doing homework is he?"

"Shut up bitch," Tommy said. "I _always_ do my homework...unless when I don't."

"I swear if you accidentally kill me," Wilbur said.

"Oh stop being such a pussy," Tommy said as he stood up and pointing his wand in Wilbur's general direction, not really aiming at Wilbur's arm. "I can't fuck up the spell that bad."

_"Brackium Emendo!"_

The moment the light from the wand hit Wilbur, his entire body went limp. "Tommy, what the fuck did you do!" Tommy made an unsure face before approaching Wilbur, who made the attempt to sit up but instead threw his arms and leg up, making them jiggle around. 

"AHHH," Tommy yelled, stumbling backwards. "What the hell?!"  
  
"You tell me! My arms and legs feel like rubber!"

"I don't know!" Tommy yelled back. "I just read that some guy named Lockhart used that spell on Harry Potter once!"

"Did you even read the whole thing?!" Wilbur asked.

"Wilbur, you know I don't fucking read warning labels! What makes you think I read the whole thing?"

"Lockhart was a fraud! You just de-boned me," WIlbur said.

"Tell me what to do then!" Tommy said. "Am I supposed to bone you?!"

"Wha—No!" Wilbur took a deep breath and exhaled. "Just—just bring me to the Hospital Wing and let Madam Posy deal with this."

Tommy sighed, "Right, come on then." He stood up.

"I said bring me!"

"Oh." Tommy crouched back down and grabbed both of Wilbur's arms and pulled. "WIlbur, I can't—you're to tall!"

"Am I? Am I really? Huh Mr. I'm 6 foot 3," Wilbur said.

"I _am_ 6 foot 3!"

"Then I won't be too tall for you now would I?"

"Shut up!" Tommy tried gathering both of Wilbur's arms and legs, only for one of the arm to come flying into his face. "Wilbur, put some effort into it man."

"Oh, I'm sorry let me just—oh wait. I have no bones!"

Tommy dropped Wilbur's limbs and stood up. "Stop it," he whined. "Stop it or I'm leaving you here."  
  
Wilbur narrowed his eyes at the younger, "You wouldn't dare."

Tommy narrowed his own eyes, "Try me."

They both stared at each other for a while. Wilbur didn't want to give in and let Tommy win, he really didn't, but him being the older one, he has to be the more reasonable of the two. He sighed, "How about you just use a levitation charm on me and pull me towards the Hospital Wing."

Tommy huffed out a laugh, "Like a balloon?"

"Yes, like a balloon." 

Tommy did as was asked, and made Wilbur float. He held onto Wilbur's necktie, which was now attached to his right leg instead of his neck. "Hi! I'm Wimbler!" Wilbur said in a high pitched voice, as if he inhaled helium, making Tommy laugh. 

Tommy pulled Wilbur with him, leaving the Astronomy Tower. "Don't leave the Quaffle!"

_Now_ , they were leaving the Astronomy Tower, Quaffle tucked under Tommy's free hand. They walked through the halls of the castle, earning stares from other students. The situation sparked an idea in Wilbur's head.

"Hello everyone!" Wilbur greeted, using one of his rubber arms to wave at them. "Do you remember when Tommy here walked around the castle bald?" He asked. 

Tommy tugged Wilbur down, his face slightly red. The small amount of students in the vicinity let out a little chuckle, apparently some still remembered that incident. "What the hell! that happened like two years ago! Why would you remind people that!"

Wilbur tried to shrug his shoulders, but instead hit Tommy's face with his rubber arms. "Wil, I will literally let you float up to the sky if you don't fuckin' shut your mouth." Wilbur knew it was a empty threat. He chose the one embarrassing moment that Tommy once mentioned he didn't mind that people remembered. He could have done so much worse, but didn't. He wasn't that much of an arsehole.

Wilbur closed his eyes and looked away from Tommy, making the younger's eye twitch. "I can't wait to pass you over to Madam Posy," Tommy mumbled and continued on his way to the Hospital Wing. 

When they got there, the two got an immediate scolding from Madam Posy—the matron—for both being reckless and flying to the roof, as well as trying to use spells that hey were not sure what it did. "Drink this," she handed a vial to Wilbur, "Skele-Gro. It is not going to be a pleasant night for you young man." She grabbed the vial after Wilbur drank it's contents and went to dispose of it.

Tommy, who sat beside Wilbur's bed, sighed. "Thanks for getting the ball Wil. And, sorry for al the trouble. Genuinely."

Wilbur let out a sigh of his own. "You're a pain in the arse you know," he paused. "But that's alright. You wouldn't be Tommy if you weren't."

"I hate you," Tommy said, blankly. 

"Same here," Wilbur said.

Madam Posy came back and shooed Tommy out of the Hospital Wing. "The potion should take effect soon, and I'd rather if the patient is alone," she said.

"Bye Wilbur," Tommy waved.

Wilbur waved back, wordlessly. 

Before Tommy could leave through the door, he heard Madam Posy say, "This is going to hurt, prepare yourself."

And not even half-way through the hallway, Tommy could hear WIlbur yell.

"Tommy! I will fuckin' get you for this!"

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Wilbur and Tommy! Thank you all for the support that you give this series! I hope you guys enjoyed this part.
> 
> Want to know more about those two jerks that approached Tommy? Read Big Brothers
> 
> Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
